


Scars on the Back are a Swordsman's Shame

by Konfessor2U



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied Luffy/Zoro, M/M, Wounds, wound repair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are in this together. Until you are the best swordsman alive and I am King of the Pirates.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars on the Back are a Swordsman's Shame

White threads pulled grotesquely away from oozing flesh, making the injured man clamp his teeth down on the handle of his sword. The boy above him winced at each grunt, muttering apologies under his breath. The deepest of the wounds ran diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip and it had already started to look necrotic, healthy skin at the margins giving way to dead, infected tissue.

Luffy was mentally kicking himself for leaving his lover as he fought Krieg and his men after Mihawk left. He felt selfish and neglectful. He should’ve seen to Zoro immediately.

Zoro seemed to notice the look on his captain’s face and removed the sword from his mouth to speak. “I know what you are thinking Luffy. This isn’t your fault.” Tears gathered at the corners of Luffy’s eyes and threatened to fall. _Aw, shit now I’ve made him cry._ “Look, this is my problem with Mihawk and what he did has nothing to do with you. Please, just fix me up so I can train better and finally kick his ass.” The boy nodded and the swordsman put his weapon back into his mouth.

After cleaning the gash and other cuts with warm soapy water, Luffy steeled himself for what he had to do next. The newly sharpened and fire-sterilized knife hovered over the blackened flesh and he glanced over at Zoro’s face. The man did nothing to hide his fear of what was about to happen, his jaw was clenched tightly and sweat dripped from his brow into wide, terrified eyes. He nodded to Luffy to get on with it and then he felt it.

Hot searing pain claimed him. Luffy was quick in his work. It needed to be done, otherwise the infected flesh would spread and kill the man.

One particular cut of flesh began to bleed more than the rest and the young captain cursed, grabbing more clean cloth to stay the bleeding. He pressed lightly on the incision and tried to ignore the yelp from Zoro.

Deeming the bleeding to be occurring at slower rate, Luffy continued to carve away the dead flesh of his lover’s chest. “Almost done Zoro, hang in there.” He was almost done, only 3 inches of necrotic tissue remained to be excised and Luffy gritted his teeth to get the job done. It was only as he removed the last bit of offending skin he noticed how quiet his partner had become. He knelt to lean over Zoro. The man had passed out and was now asleep and relaxed. Luffy apologized again and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

He sat back inspecting the fresh flesh on the edges of the slash wound before washing it again gently. Luffy hadn’t a clue how to go about sewing up a wound but he had fixed his clothing from time to time and figured it wasn’t much different than bringing two pieces of fabric together. He set into it with a tongue between his teeth and extreme concentration on the task at hand.

Zoro stirred as Luffy was washing his hands in the bucket of boiled water. “I’m so tired.” He grumbled, not even moving from his place in bed.

“Of course you are stupid, you are badly injured. You shouldn’t have fought him.” Luffy slid into the bed next to the swordsman. “I could have lost you.”

“I know. I’m sorry. But I promised someone I would become the greatest swordsman in the world and that is the man to beat.” Zoro searched for Luffy’s hand between them and laced his fingers into his own. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“How would you be able to beat Mihawk if I let you die?” The young captain kissed the rough knuckles of Zoro’s hand. “We are in this together. Until you are the best swordsman alive and I am King of the Pirates.”


End file.
